A variety of studies on early reproductive processes are planned. These include the metabolic energy pathways in mammalian spermatozoa, acrosomal enzymes and their function in fertilization, capacitation of spermatozoa and the membrane structural changes during fertilization, in vitro fertilization, endocrine control of ovarian and oviductal function, and the oviductal and uterine enviornments during preimplantation development.